Tod eines Mädchens
by magie1
Summary: Sirius Black hat mal wieder Probleme: sein strenger Vater hat ihn mit einem Muggelmädchen erwischt und nun hat er Stubenarrest. Eine ganze Woche lang.
1. Zimmerarrest

Sirius lag auf seinem Bett und kochte vor Wut. Eine Woche Zimmerarrest war die Maximalstrafe! Diese Strafe stellte selbst die drastischen Strafen von Professor McGonagall in den Schatten. Ihre Hauslehrerin in Hogwarts hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, aus den Rumtreibern brave und lernwillige Schüler zu machen. Nicht einmal nach der Katastrophe am letzten Halloween war ihre Bestrafung so streng ausgefallen. 

Dabei war es Sommer und er hatte Ferien - die optimale Zeit sich irgendwo rumzutreiben, mit James, Peter und Remus eine Party zu feiern oder einfach Jenny wieder zu sehen.

Oder vielleicht lieber doch nicht? Schließlich war dieses Mädchen der Grund, dass sein alter Herr total ausgerastet war.

"Was, du triffst dich mit einem M... M... Muggelmädchen? Sag mir, womit ich das verdient habe!"

Seine Mutter war in Ohnmacht gefallen. Sirius hatte Jenny verteidigt, obwohl er manchmal selber seine Zweifel hatte, ob er und Jenny zusammenpassten. Schließlich war die Familie seit Generationen reinblütig gewesen.

Regulus, sein kleiner Bruder, hatte ihm einen Blick zugeworfen, den er nie vergessen würde. So wie er ihn kannte würde er sein freches Mundwerk nicht halten können und es seiner vorlauten Kusine Bellatrix erzählen. Und damit war klar, worüber sie sich im nächsten Schuljahr das Maul zerreißen würden. Sirius sah sich schon zum Spott der Slytherins werden, die sich auf ihre Reinblütigkeit besonders viel einbildeten.

Trotzig hatte er seinem Vater geantwortet und ein Wort hatte das andere gegeben. Erstaunt hatte Sirius festgestellt, wie heftig er plötzlich Partei für Jenny ergriffen hatte und Dinge sagte, die er bisher nicht einmal laut gedacht hatte. Mit einem Fluch hatte ihn sein Vater zum Schweigen gebracht.

"Du solltest einmal gründlich über deinen Standpunkt nachdenken", hatte er gedröhnt und ihn für sieben volle Tage in sein Zimmer gesperrt, wo er nun langsam vor sich hin rottete.

Jenny. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum ausgerechnet sie für ihn so wichtig geworden war. Sie war nicht seine erste Eroberung, keineswegs! In Hogwarts war er eigentlich immer von Mädchen umringt. Loreen war süß gewesen, aber es hatte ihn mehr interessiert, sie zu erobern, als mit ihr auszugehen. Davor war es diese Ricka, die ihn anhimmelte und schließlich wie eine Klette an ihm klebte. Jenny war anders. Er hatte sie auf einem seiner nächtlichen Ausflüge auf dem Besen beinahe von ihrem Moped geworfen und sie war vor Schreck in einer Blumenrabatte gelandet. Sie war geschockt gewesen, weil Sirius auf einem Besen geritten war. Er hatte sie nach Hause gebracht, ihr eine Geschichte erzählt, die sie ihm kein bisschen abgenommen hatte, die aber dazu geführt hatte, dass er sie zu einem Wiedersehen überreden konnte.

Sirius seufzte, als er an ihre erste Verabredung dachte. Sie waren in einem Saal gewesen, den die Muggel "Kino" nannten, und hatten sich einen Muggelfilm angesehen. Er hatte sich total beherrschen müssen, um seine Zauberkraft vor ihr zu verbergen. Schließlich hatte er seine Kusine Andromeda um Rat gefragt, die auch mit einem Muggel zusammen war und die ihm endlich den Rat gegeben hatte, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, wenn er es ernst mit ihr meinen würde.

Kreacher, der Hauself der Blacks, erschien mit seinem Mittagessen. Sirius erhob sich vom Bett und versuchte, sich an dem kleinen Wicht vorbeizuschleichen, aber eine magische Barriere hielt ihn zurück, als er durch die Türe marschieren wollte, und schubste ihn zurück in sein Zimmer.

Resigniert gab er den Versuch auf und nahm Kreacher den Teller mit seinem Essen ab.

"Der Meister meint, Sie wollen auf Ihrem Zimmer speisen", piepste der Hauself hochnäsig und Sirius warf den Teller nach ihm.

Eine Stunde später knurrte sein Magen und er bereute, dass er das Essen an den Elf verschwendet hatte. Die Einzelhaft begann ihn zu deprimieren.

Er dachte an Jenny. Es gab nur einen Weg: er musste hier raus. Verzweifelt öffnete er das Fenster und sah abschätzend in die Tiefe. Er hatte keine Wahl: der einzige Weg nach draußen war, aus dem Fenster zu springen. Wenn nur sein Besen in der Nähe wäre! Aber so einfach hatte es ihm sein Vater dann doch nicht gemacht.

Rasch suchte er ein paar Sachen zusammen. Kurz entschlossen warf er sein Kopfkissen aus dem Fenster. Dann lehnte er sich aus dem Fenster und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das am Boden liegende Kissen. "Engorgio!", rief er. Er musste es dreimal versuchen, bis er es schließlich traf und es sich mit einem leisen Zischen aufplusterte und zu einem prall gefüllten Polster angeschwollen war.

Todesmutig stürzte er sich in die Tiefe und landete halb in dem Rosenbeet halb auf dem Kissen, das seinen Stoß einigermaßen abfing. Noch ehe ihn einer aus der Familie bemerken konnte, war er davon geschlichen und unterwegs zu Jenny.

--------------------------------------

Jenny wohnte in einem kleinen Reihenhaus in einer Neubausiedlung, wo kaum Zauberer und Hexen lebten. Als er klingelte, winkte sie im vom Fenster aus zu und stand einen Moment später neben ihm auf der Straße.

"Hi Sirius", begrüßte sie ihn und schien erstaunt, ihn zu sehen.

"Hallo meine Schöne", begrüßte sie Sirius und wollte sie lässig den Arm nehmen, doch sie drehte sich von ihm fort.

"Schönes Wetter heute", fuhr er fort, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre.

"Wo bist du gewesen?", fauchte sie ihn an, "du hättest dich ruhig mal melden können!"

Sie hatten ziemlich unverbindlich vereinbart, sich wiederzusehen, und sie hatte ihm eine merkwürdige, lange Nummer auf die Hand gemalt und ihm so was wie "ruf mich an!" nach ihrer letzten Verabredung hinterher gerufen.

"Ich... also ich hätte dich zu gerne gesehen", stammelte Sirius, "...aber ich hatte..."

"Ich höre?"

"Zimmerarrest", murmelte Sirius verlegen. "Die ganze Woche."

"Zimmerarrest?", wiederholte Jenny ungläubig. "Gott, da musst du aber ganz schön was ausgefressen haben!"

"Ja sicher", antwortete Sirius stolz. "Nein, eigentlich nicht", fügte er ein bisschen weniger selbstbewusst hinzu. Eigentlich war ihm die Sache zu peinlich.

"Nun sag schon, mein kleiner Zauberer!", drängte sie ihn.

"Ich hatte Zoff mit meinem Alten", erklärte Sirius schließlich. "Er... Wollen wir miteinander... baden gehen? Es ist so heiß!" Er machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, doch sie wich zurück und ließ ihn zappeln.

"Lenk nicht vom Thema ab, Sirius Black!", erwiderte sie ernst und auf ihrer Stirn erschien eine kleine Falte, "wieso hattest du Zimmerarrest, so dass du mich nicht mal anrufen konntest?"

"Mein Vater... er will nicht, dass wir uns sehen." Endlich war es heraus. Sirius sah sie an und fürchtete, sie würde ihm jeden Moment ins Gesicht springen.

"Er will nicht, dass wir uns sehen?", wiederholte sie beinahe tonlos. "Aber er kennt mich doch überhaupt gar nicht!" Sie schluckte einen Moment, dann fuhr sie wütend fort: "Wer ist dieser Mister Black, der nicht will, dass sein Sohn mit mir ausgeht? Warum sagt er mir das nicht selber ins Gesicht?"

"Er..."

"Und was hat er gegen mich?"

Sirius fühlte sich auf einmal ziemlich erbärmlich. Wieso hatte er ihr nicht einfach eine Geschichte erzählt? Peter hätte sich sofort etwas ausgedacht, mit dem er sie überzeugt, ja vielleicht sogar beeindruckt hätte. Warum nur hatte er sie mit der hässlichen Wahrheit der Familie Black konfrontiert?

"Er... ist gegen eine Verbindung zwischen Zauberern und... Muggeln", antwortete Sirius schwach.

"MUGGELN!", schrie Jenny ihm ins Gesicht. "Ich hasse dieses Wort! Es klingt... herablassend."

"Entschuldige bitte", antwortete Sirius leise. "Es tut mir leid."

"Und was ist mit dir?", wollte sie wissen, "bin ich für dich auch nur so ein... Muggelmädchen?"

"Ich... nein...", stammelte Sirius und räusperte sich, um sich selber Mut zu machen. "Mir bedeutet es nichts, dass du keine Hexe bist, ehrlich. Ich finde dich großartig und ich bin gerne mit dir zusammen." Ein Grinsen lief über sein Gesicht. "Ich habe das meinem Vater ins Gesicht gesagt und dass er mir egal ist, was er davon hält."

"Das hast du... wirklich gesagt?" Sie sah ihn fragend an. Nun wirkte sie wieder selbstbewusst und stark, wie er sie kannte.

"Na klar", antwortete er lässig und schaffte es endlich, einen Arm um sie zu legen.

Sie platzierte einen Kuss auf seine Lippen und griff nach seiner Hand.

"Wie war das vorhin mit baden gehen?", wollte sie wissen.

"Gute Idee", grinste Sirius, "könnte fast von mir sein. Ich hol rasch meinen Bes... Mist!"

"Kein Problem", lachte sie, "lass uns das Moped nehmen. Gib mir fünf Minuten."

"In Ordnung", grinste Sirius. "Aber keine Minute länger!"


	2. Die Singenden Steine

Vier Minuten später stand sie umgezogen und mit einem riesigen Picknickkorb neben ihm. Sirius musste schmunzeln, denn ihr schwarzer Helm passte so gar nicht zu dem kurzen, gelben Sommerkleid mit den roten Blumen. Typisch Jenny, dachte Sirius und grinste innerlich. Sie befestigte den Korb auf dem Gepäckträger und setzte sich auf den Sitz, wobei ihr kurzes Kleid noch weiter nach oben rutschte.

"Na los, sitz auf!" Sirius fühlte sich ertappt und beeilte sich, hinter ihr auf die Sitzbank zu klettern.

Als sie den Motor startete, schrak Sirius zusammen. Motoren und solche Höllenmaschinen kamen in seiner Welt einfach nicht vor.

"Du musst dich an mir festhalten!", rief sie ihm laut zu und als er zögernd die Hände an ihre Hüften legte, zog sie seine Arme weiter vor bis sie ihren Körper fest umschlangen.

"Richtig festhalten!", ermutigte sie ihn und er drückte seinen Oberkörper an ihren Rücken. In diesem Augenblick machte das Moped einen Satz und sie brausten davon.

Sie fuhren etwa eine halbe Stunde bis sie die Stadt hinter sich gelassen hatten. Sirius genoss die schnelle Fahrt und das Kribbeln im Bauch, wenn Jenny das Moped in den Kurven in Schräglage brachte. Es ist fast wie auf einem Besen, dachte er, nur weiter unten.

Sie folgten dem Verlauf des begradigten Flusses bis zu einem Seitenarm, wo einst das Wasser geflossen war. Die alten Arme waren durch Bäume verborgen und trennten das Land, das wie kleine grüne Inseln vom Wasser abgeteilt war. Sirius staunte nicht schlecht über die bezaubernde Landschaft, als Jenny das Moped stoppte und sie die letzen hundert Meter zu Fuß zurücklegten. Hier waren sie in einem natürlichen Garten, wo keine Menschenseele sie stören würde.

Sie störten eine Gänsefamilie, die auf der Wiese brütete, und Sirius wehrte den aufgebrachten Gänserich, der sein Nest beschützen wollte, mit einem leicht dosierten Schockzauber ab.

Eine Weile folgten sie dem Flusslauf, bis sie eine Stelle fanden, die ihnen gefiel. Sirius, der Jennys Korb getragen hatte, stellte seine Last ab und sie breitete eine weiche Decke im Gras aus, auf der sie sich gemütlich niederließen.

"Hast du Hunger?", wollte Jenny wissen und fuhr fort, ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten: "Ich habe jedenfalls einen riesigen Hunger. Komm, wir müssen Holz sammeln und ein Feuer machen! Ich habe eine ganze Tüte Grillwürstchen dabei!"

Sirius wäre zu gerne faul neben ihr liegen geblieben, doch sie drängelte ihn so lange, bis er lachen musste und sich von seinem bequemen Platz erhob.

Sirius sah ihr zu, wie sie trockene Äste und ein paar dünne Zweige auflas. "Los, du Faulpelz!", rief sie ihm zu, "los, hilf mir schon!"

Lässig zog Sirius den Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und wedelte ihn durch die Luft. "Accio Brennholz!", rief er den Bäumen zu und plötzlich schwirrten von allen Seiten die Äste daher und landeten mit einem Gepolter auf einem großen Haufen.

"Wow!" rief Jenny beeindruckt. "Das ging aber flott! Kannst du es auch gleich anzünden?"

"Incendio!", rief Sirius und richtete den Zauberstab auf das gestapelte Holz. Eine grelle Stichflamme schoss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes und augenblicklich brannte der Stapel lichterloh.

Jenny war sichtlich beeindruckt, ließ es sich aber nicht nehmen, zwei gerade Stecken anzuspitzen und die Würstchen damit ans Feuer zu halten, obwohl Sirius angeboten hatte, die Würste genau im richtigen Abstand über dem Feuer schweben zu lassen.

Zufrieden lagen sie in der Sonne, nachdem sie die Würstchen und all die anderen feinen Dinge verspeist hatten, die aus Jennys Korb zum Vorschein gekommen waren. Sirius staunte nicht schlecht, als Jenny ihren Walkman hervor holte und sich die beiden Stöpsel ins Ohr steckte.

"Da kriegt man sein Leben lang zu höre, dass ihr Muggel nicht zaubern könnt", staunte Sirius, "dabei schafft ihr es, eine ganze Musikgruppe in so ein winziges Kästchen zu sperren."

"Das Kästchen ist ein Walkman", lachte Jenny, "und die Musikgruppe sind die Stones. Und wer die nicht kennt, ist der wahre Muggel!"

"Jetzt nimmst du den Mund aber ziemlich voll", tönte Sirius selbstbewusst, "singende Steine, das ist ein ganz alter Trick. Hat uns McGonagall schon im dritten Jahr gezeigt."

"Die Rolling Stones sind eine Rockband, du Dummerchen", lachte Jenny ihn aus, "komm her, du musst dir 'Satisfaction' selber anhören."

Sie bot ihm einen der Stöpsel an, die Sirius sich ins Ohr stopfte. Die Musik war völlig anders als alles, was er bis jetzt kannte. Sie hatte Rhythmus, der direkt ins Blut ging, und die Stimme...

Es war unmöglich, still neben Jenny liegen zu bleiben, mit diesem Song im Ohr. Sirius sprang auf und lief an das nahe gelegene Flussufer. Mit wenigen Griffen holte er zwei große Steine aus dem Wasser und schleppte sie zu ihrem Picknickplatz. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf die Steine und murmelte einen Spruch.

Augenblicklich begannen die Steine, auf und ab zu hüpfen und die Musik aus dem Walkman zu verstärken.

"Los, lass uns tanzen!", rief Sirius und zog Jenny an der Hand nach oben. Wild hüpfte er um sie herum, bis Jenny sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten konnte.

"Du nennst mich einen Muggel, und kannst noch nicht mal richtig Rock'n'Roll tanzen!", spottete sie.

"Dann zeig es mir", bat Sirius, "ich sag auch nie mehr Muggel zu dir."

Sirius kapiert die Tanzschritte schnell, auch wenn seine Beine nicht immer so wollten, wie Jenny es ihm erklärte, aber sie hatten einen Riesen-Spaß dabei. Er verzichtete fast vollkommen auf Zauberei, als er sie durch die Luft wirbelte, dabei konnte er die Augen nicht von ihr lassen, denn sie war so voller Lebensfreude und er sah es am Leuchten in ihren Augen, dass sie glücklich war.

Die Musik endete abrupt und Jenny legte eine andere Kassette ein. "Jimi Hendrix", erklärte sie ihm, "der mein absoluter Lieblings-Gitarrist."

Sirius war total begeistert. Wer nicht von alleine zu tanzen begann, musste tot sein. 'Purple Haze' sangen die hüpfenden Steine und als das Gitarrensolo begann, spielte Sirius mit seiner Luftgitarre die zweite Stimme dazu, und Jenny tanzte lachend um ihn herum. 


	3. Erfrischung

Wenig später lagen sie erschöpft nebeneinander auf der Decke. Carlos Santanas Gitarre heulte und Sirius hielt Jenny fest in seinen Armen. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und küsste ihn, einladend und gleichzeitig fordernd. Sie ist es, schoss es Sirius durch den Kopf, nie wieder wollte er eines der Mädchen in Hogwarts auch nur ansehen, selbst wenn Regulus oder Bellatrix noch so über ihn spotten würden. Wenn er es nicht vollkommen vermasseln würde, schaffte er es vielleicht sogar, sie...

"Mir ist so heiß", riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken, "wer zuerst im Wasser ist!"

Sie wand sich aus seinen Armen und zog ihr Kleid über den Kopf, unter dem sie schon ihren Badeanzug trug. Das Kleid flog neben Sirius ins Gras, ihre roten Schuhe folgten und während Sirius sie noch überrascht anstarrte, war sie davon gerannt und in den Fluss gesprungen.

"Komm rein, Sirius", rief sie ihm zu, "das Wasser ist... herrlich! Bisschen kühl vielleicht... Los, beeil dich!"

"Ich weiß nicht..."

"Los, sei kein Frosch", rief sie ihm zu, "sonst drohen dir ernsthafte Konsequenzen!"

"Und welche, bitteschön? Vielleicht Liebesentzug?", konterte Sirius selbstsicher. "Vergiss nicht, ich bin daran gewöhnt, mich von Drohungen nicht abschrecken zu lassen. Außerdem... hab ich meine Schwimmklamotten gerade nicht dabei."

"Du bist ein riesengroßer Feigling, Sirius Black!", schrie sie ihm zu.

Elender Mist aber auch! Sollte er etwa...

"Los mach schon", drängte sie ihn, "hier sieht dich kein Mensch. Also raus aus den Klamotten und rein ins Wasser!"

Mit einem Seufzen zog sich Sirius bis auf die Unterhose aus. Erst als er nah am Ufer war, dreht er sich um, schlüpfte aus seiner Unterwäsche und sprang ins Wasser, als fürchtete er sich vor ihren Blicken.

Das Wasser war kälter, als er es erwartet hatte, und er schwamm rasch Jenny hinterher, um die Kälte nicht so sehr zu spüren.

Jenny war inzwischen ein ganzes Stück voraus geschwommen. Sie schwamm schnell und Sirius hatte ziemlich Mühe, mit ihr mit zu halten.

"Warte auf mich!", rief er ihr nach.

"Fang mich doch!", rief sie zurück, doch er hatte keine Chance, sie einzuholen.

Erst als sie in der Mitte des Flusses war, drehte sie sich zu ihm um und wartete, bis er sie erreicht hatte.

"Schwimmen ist nicht meine stärkste Disziplin", keuchte Sirius als er bei ihr war, "aber du solltest mich mal beim Quidditch sehen."

"Quidditch?", sie sah ihn fragend an, "was soll denn das sein?"

"Ein Zauberersport", erklärte er ihr. Er hatte Mühe, den Kopf über Wasser zu halten. "Es wird auf Besen gespielt... mit verschiedenen Bällen... die Jäger versuchen... den Quaffel in einen der Ringe... des Gegners zu werfen... der Hüter müssen das verhindern... und die Treiber versuchen... die Klatscher in die Richtung der Gegner... zu lenken..."

Eine kleine Welle schwappte ihm ins Gesicht und er schluckte Wasser. Jenny schwamm zu ihm, um ihm zu helfen, und Sirius klammerte sich hilfesuchend an sie.

"Und dann gibt es noch die Sucher...", fuhr er fort, "die versuchen, den goldenen Schnatz..."

Jenny erstickte den Rest des Satzes mit einem Kuss. Mit einem sehr nassen Kuss, denn für einen Moment vergaß Sirius, Wasser zu treten, dabei hielt er sich vor Schreck an ihr fest und so zog sie mit sich unter Wasser.

Prustend tauchten sie wieder auf. "Willst du mich ersäufen?", schimpfte Jenny und unterdrückte ein Grinsen, "und komm mir nicht zu nah, Black, du bist ziemlich nackt!"

Bevor Sirius etwas antworten konnte, war sie untergetaucht und kraulte schnell zurück in Richtung Ufer.

Sirius schwamm hinter ihr her. Mit Remus oder James hätte er versucht, mitzuhalten. Nie hätte er vor ihnen eingestanden, dass er etwas nicht ebenso toll konnte, wie die anderen, und so arteten die einfachsten Dinge immer wieder in ein Wettrennen aus: Wer schaffte es am schnellsten nach Hogsmeade zu fliegen? Wer konnte am weitesten spucken? Am meisten Butterbier trinken? Wer bekam am Weihnachtsball die attraktivste Partnerin?

Er seufzte. Mit Jenny war es vollkommen anders. Sie zu beeindrucken hatte sich als die leichteste Übung herausgestellt, denn sie war an ihm selbst interessiert, an seinem Leben. Er musste sie nicht ständig mit seinen Sprüchen beeindrucken oder ihr beweisen, dass er der schnellste und beste war.

Sie erreichte das Ufer und kletterte an Land. Er beobachtete sie von weitem, während sie in ihrem Picknickkorb nach einem Handtuch suchte, das sie um ihre nassen Haare wickelte. Einen Moment später sah er sie nicht mehr, denn sie hatte sich in die Sonne gelegt, um sich trocknen zu lassen.

"Hey, das hat gut getan", begann er als er schließlich auch bei ihrem Lagerplatz angekommen war. Sie lag auf dem Bauch und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Auf ihrem Schultern glänzten die Wassertropfen, während die Sonne sie behutsam weg leckten.

"Du tropfst ja noch", beschwerte sie sich und drehte blinzelnd den Kopf zu ihm herum. "Auf, leg dich in die Sonne." Sie deutete auf den Platz auf der Decke neben ihr. "Und zieh dir was an, Black, du bist immer noch ziemlich nackt."

"Vollkommen nackt", verbesserte Sirius sie und legte sich in sicherem Abstand neben sie. 


	4. Der Heuler

Die Wärme der Sonne tat gut und Sirius nahm ihre Hand, die sie ihm anbot.

Seine Gedanken drifteten ab, doch es spielte keine Rolle. Schweigend lagen sie nebeneinander, in sicherem Abstand und doch einander nahe.

Sirius hörte den Flügelschlag der sich nähernden Eule zuerst und richtete sich auf. Eine schwarze Nachteule kam direkt auf sie zu geflogen. Eine Nachricht von James oder Remus? Sirius bemerkte den roten Umschlag, den die Eule trug, und ahnte, was ihm bevorstand: sein alter Herr hatte ihm einen Heuler geschickt!

"Scheiße, Jenny, halt dir die Ohren zu!", rief er ihr zu, doch sie sah ihn nur fragend an.

Die Eule ließ die Nachricht vor Sirius ins Gras fallen und er ließ ihre Hand los, um ihn sich zu angeln.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, als ahnte er, dass der Friede, der über dem Fluss und der Wiese, den Bäumen und ihren idyllischen Picknickplatz lag, bald ein jähes Ende haben würde. Rasch ging er ein paar Schritte beiseite bevor er den Umschlag aufriss.

"SIRIUS! HÖR, WAS DEIN VATER DIR ZU SAGEN HAT!", kreischte der Heuler. Jenny sprang erschrocken auf und stürzte in Panik ein paar Schritte davon. Sirius schmerzten die Ohren, doch er stand wie angewurzelt stehen, während der Heuler ihm die ganze Botschaft des alten Black ins Gesicht schrie: "WAG ES NICHT NOCH EINMAL, DICH DEINER GERECHTEN STRAFE ZU ENTZIEHEN! UND WEHE ICH ERWISCHE DICH NOCH EINMAL MIT DIESEM SCHLAMMBLUT! ICH WERDE DAFÜR SORGEN, DASS DU NICHT MAL MEHR WEIßT, WIE MAN MUGGEL BUCHSTABIERT. HABEN WIR UNS VERSTANDEN?"

"Bist du fertig?", rief Sirius ungeduldig dem Heuler zu. Sein Alter schien es ernst zu meinen, auch wenn er es fast gewöhnt war, mit einem Heuler abgemahnt zu werden.

Jenny kauerte erschrocken auf dem Boden, presste die Hände auf die Ohren und starrte Sirius und den Brief zitternd an.

Sirius zog aus seiner Hosentasche eine Feder hervor und kritzelte ein paar Worte auf den Umschlag, dann band er die Nachricht ans Bein der Eule, die in einigem Abstand neben ihm wartete, und gab ihr einige Instruktionen bevor sie los flatterte, um die Antwort zu überbringen.

"Um Gottes Willen, Sirius", rief Jenny ihm noch immer fassungslos zu, "was um aller Welt ist denn das gewesen!"

"Ach, das war nur ein Heuler", versuchte Sirius die Angelegenheit herunterzuspielen.

"Nur ein Heuler?", schrie Jenny, "das Ding hat mich zu Tode erschreckt!"

"Ein Heuler ist, na ja, so was wie eine drastische Mahnung", erklärte Sirius und legte seine Arme um das verschüchterte Mädchen, "mein Vater ist sauer auf mich. Weil ich aus dem Stubenarrest geflüchtet bin."

"Dein Vater hat eine merkwürdige Art, seine Wut zu zeigen", stellte sie fest, "wieso bringt dir eine Eule die Nachricht? Und was ist eigentlich ein Schlammblut?"

"Eulen sind magische Geschöpfe", erklärte Sirius ihr, "sie befördern unsere Briefe. So kann man bequem Nachrichten hin und her schicken, ohne dass man sich zu einem Kamin bequemen muss."

"Kamin?" Jetzt hatte er sie total verwirrt.

"Der Kamin dient zum Reisen mithilfe von Flohpulver", antwortete Sirius geduldig, "man kann aber auch durch den Kamin mit anderen Zauberern und Hexen sprechen." Wenn sie nur die Sache mit dem Schlammblut vergessen würde!

"Und was ist ein Schlammblut?", wollte sie wissen.

"Nun, ein Schlammblut... eigentlich kein sehr schönes Wort", stammelte Sirius, "für einen... nicht-magi..."

"Muggel?", beendete sie seinen Satz.

"Äh, ja", bestätigte er, "aber es ist... nicht gerade ein Wort, dass man als Kompliment zu jemanden sagen würde... du verstehst...?"

"Oh ja", antwortete sie bitter, "ich verstehe sehr gut. Dein Vater nennt mich ein Schlammblut... und verbietet dir, mich zu sehen."

"Ich werde mich nicht von ihm erpressen lassen!", verkündete Sirius entschlossen. "Ich habe ihm eine deutliche Antwort geschickt."

"Damit machst du ja doch nur alles schlimmer", schluchzte sie.

Er drückte sie fest an sich. "Es wird alles gut", meinte er schwach. "Er wird schon darüber weg kommen. Meine Kusine Andromeda trifft sich auch mit einem Muggel. Er hat es verkraftet. Er wird sich auch an dich gewöhnen. Du wirst sehen, er ist kein Unmensch."

"Und das glaubst du selber, Sirius Black?" Sie sah ihn mit ihren traurigen Augen an und Sirius wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Jenny und sein Vater, das würde niemals funktionieren. Immer würde er zwischen den beiden stehen. Er würde eine Entscheidung treffen müssen, auch wenn es weh tun würde. 


	5. Aufbruch

Allmählich legte sich die Dämmerung über den alten Flusslauf und die untergehende Sonne färbte den Himmel rosarot. Die singenden Steine spielten einen wehmütigen Blues, leise und vollkommen im Einklang mit dem Abendlied der Vögel und den Grillen. Schweigend hielten sich die Liebenden in ihren Armen und lauschten auf den ruhigen Atem des anderen. Ein frischer Wind kam auf.

Jenny fröstelte und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung. "Mir wird es kalt", erklärt sie Sirius.

"Nimm meine Jacke", antwortete er und reichte ihm die dunkle Lederjacke, die Jenny sich um die Schultern hängte, und auch Sirius schlüpfte in seine Klamotten.

"Wow, das nenne ich Taschen", staunte Jenny, "was hast du denn alles dabei?"

Noch ehe Sirius sie daran hindern konnte, räumte sie seine Jackentaschen aus und breitete ihren Inhalt vor sich aus: eine Schreibfeder, verschiedene Bögen Pergament, zwei kleine Fläschchen mit einer roten und einer grünen Flüssigkeit, ein Lederetui, auf dem 'Besenpflegeset' stand und ein kleiner Frosch aus Schokolade, der sofort das Weite suchte, als sie ihn vor sich hin legte.

Sirius fing ihn geschickt ein und bot ihn Jenny an. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, als sie das kleine Kerlchen in seiner Hand erblickte, doch er teilte ihn in zwei Teile und fütterte sie, wogegen sie sich nicht wehrte.

"Cool!", lachte sie beeindruckt. Geduldig erklärte er ihr das Spickometer, das sie zum Vorschein brachte, und hielt schließlich einen kleinen, blauen Ball in der Hand, der zwei winzige, dünne Flügel besaß, mit denen er sofort zuflattern begann.

"Das ist mein Woist", erklärte ihr Sirius, "ein verzauberter Schnatz, der mir hilft, Sachen zu finden, die ich verlegt habe." Er nahm ihr das schimmernde Ding vorsichtig aus der Hand und flüsterte im leise zu: "such Jenny". Surrend breitete das Woist die zarten Flügelchen aus und begann um Jenny herumzutanzen.

"Sirius, du bist ein Freak!", rief sie ihm lachend zu, "aber ich finde dich süß!"

Sie schwebte in seine Arme und Sirius kam ihren Lippen entgegen, die sich zu einem langen Kuss vereinigten.

--------------------------------------

"Was wirst du tun?" Abrupt riss Jennys Frage Sirius zurück in die Realität.

"Wie... was?", stammelte er fragend und versuchte, ihren Kuss fortzusetzen.

"Ich meine, du wirst große Probleme kriegen, Sirius Black", erklärte sie ihm mit ernster Stimme.

"Oh ja, das werde ich", seufzte Sirius, "er sperrt mich für den Rest der Ferien ein und wir sehen uns erst Weihnachten wieder. Vielleicht. Aber lass uns nicht daran denken... noch nicht!"

"Es hat keinen Sinn", widersprach sie ihm, "es wird bald dunkel. Du solltest mit ihm reden, ihm deinen Standpunkt erklären..."

"...oder auf Knien um Gnade flehen? Niemals!" Sirius war entschlossen aufgesprungen. "Dann wird er verhindern, dass wir uns jemals wiedersehen. Nicht mit mir. Ich gehe nicht nach Hause. Nie wieder..."

"Aber Sirius, bleib doch mal ernst", unterbrach sie ihn. "Wo willst du denn hin?"

"Nichts leichter als das", antwortete er mit gespielter Fröhlichkeit, "ich habe Freunde. Ich werde bis zum Ende der Sommerferien bei James bleiben. Ich bin sicher, er hat nichts dagegen. He, warum kommst du nicht einfach mit?"

"Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Jenny zögernd.

"Ja, sag mir, warum nicht!" Sirius hatte es sich plötzlich in den Kopf gesetzt und redete auf Jenny ein.

"Du kannst bei seiner Freundin pennen", fuhr er begeistert fort, "Lily Evans wohnt nicht weit von ihm weg. Ihre Eltern und ihre Schwester sind... Muggel. Komm, lass uns das Zeug packen und gehen!"

Hastig hatte er begonnen, die auf der Decke ausgebreiteten Sachen in Jennys Korb zu packen. Wenig später waren sie auf dem Weg zurück in die Stadt.

Es wurde schon dunkel, als sie mit Jennys Moped die ersten Häuser erreichten.

"Willst du deinen Freund James nicht erst mal anrufen?", rief Jenny und Sirius gab ihr ein Zeichen, an einem nahe gelegenen Hof anzuhalten.

"Hast du seine Telefonnummer?", wollte sie wissen, doch Sirius winkte ab. Eine alte Frau fütterte zwei zahme Eulen und Sirius fragte sie höflich, ob er mal kurz ihren Kamin benutzen dürfte. Fragend sah Jenny ihn an, doch sie folgte Sirius und der Frau in das Haus, in dem trotz der sommerlichen Hitze ein warmes Feuer im offenen Kamin prasselte.

Kaum hatte die Frau die beiden alleine gelassen, bombardierte Jenny ihn mit Fragen, doch wieder blieb Sirius ihr eine Antwort schuldig. Stattdessen zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Jackentasche und richtete ihn auf das Kaminfeuer. Dabei murmelte er einen Spruch, den Jenny nicht verstand.

Wieder wollte sie ihn fragen, was er denn vor hatte, da blieb ihr das Wort im Hals stecken. Plötzlich war etwas im Kamin erschienen! Erschrocken schrie Jenny auf und konnte nicht glauben, dass mitten in den Flammen ein Gesicht eines merkwürdigen Wesens erschien.

"Hallo liebe Freunde", piepste die Stimme, "die Familie Potter ist zur Zeit nicht zu Hause. Wenn Sie aber eine Nachricht hinterlassen wollen, werde ich sie überbringen, sobald sie wieder nach Hause kommen."

"Was... wer...?" Nun fehlten Jenny die Worte.

"Hi Popsy", antwortete Sirius dem seltsamen Wesen, "hier ist Sirius. Bitte sage Jimi, ich bräuchte seine Hilfe. Mist, er erreicht mich aber zu Hause nicht mehr... Ach vergiss es, vermutlich ist er sowieso bei Lily. Mach's gut, Popsy, und geh zurück in die Küche."

"Ich wünsche Ihnen noch eine Gute Nacht, Master Black", antwortete die piepsende Stimme und das Gesicht verschwand.

"Wer... was... ist ein Popsy?"

"Popsy ist der Hauself der Potters", erklärte Sirius, "ein Dienstbote. James ist nicht da. Lass es uns bei Lily probieren!"

Er bedankte sich freundlich bei der alten Dame und schwang sich wieder hinter Jenny auf das Moped. 


	6. Zaubertränke

Wenig später erreichten sie das Haus der Familie Evans, ein Reihenhäuschen, das sich nicht sehr von dem unterschied, in dem Jenny bei ihren Eltern wohnte. Sirius sprach gleich an die Haustüre und klingelte, während Jenny das Moped in der Einfahrt parkte.

Es dauerte eine ganze Zeit bis endlich die Türe geöffnet wurde und ein rothaariges Mädchen in Sirius Alter hinaus sah. Sie war offensichtlich an die Türe gerannt, denn sie hatte errötete Wangen, als hätte sie einen Dauerlauf gemacht, atmete schnell und ihre Haare waren völlig durcheinander.

"Hey Lily, gut dass du da bist", begann Sirius ohne Umschweife, "ist James bei dir?"

"Hi Sirius", antwortete Lily zögernd, "Jimi ist nicht da. Was ist denn los? Wer ist denn eigentlich das Mädchen?"

"Oh, das ist Jenny", erklärte Sirius, dem es fast peinlich war, dass er nicht daran gedacht hatte, sie miteinander bekannt zu machen. "Sie ist meine Freundin. Jenny, ich habe dir ja schon von Lily erzählt. Hier ist sie!"

Die beiden Mädchen schüttelten einander freundlich die Hände, aber Lily machte keinerlei Anstalten, die beiden hereinzubitten.

"Du musst uns helfen, Lily", meinte Sirius schließlich, "ich bin ziemlich in Schwierigkeiten. Mein Alter dreht völlig durch. Dürfen wir reinkommen?"

Endlich öffnete Lily die Haustüre ganz und ließ die beiden eintreten. Sie folgten ihr durch den Hausflur und eine Treppe nach oben, wo sie ihr Zimmer hatte.

"Es ist... nicht so wie ihr denkt", begann Lily zögernd während sie nach oben stiegen, "er hat mir... wir haben... Nachhilfe... Zaubertränke..."

Sirius verstand nicht, worauf sie hinaus wollte, erst als sie das Zimmer betraten, begriff er, wieso sie ihn nicht längst herein gelassen hatte.

"Hallo Snivellus!", begrüßte Sirius den dünnen Jungen, dessen lange schwarze Haare noch schrecklicher durcheinander waren. "Ich nehme an, ihr... was treibst eigentlich gerade DU denn hier?"

"Hi Sirius", begann Severus mit weinerlicher Stimme. Er sah aus, als wollte er am liebsten sofort im Erdboden versinken. "Wir haben... ein paar Zaubertränke... geübt. Evans wollte... ich habe... du weißt schon, die Prüfungen im nächsten Schuljahr..."

Tatsächlich stand Lilys Tisch voll mit geheimnisvoll aussehenden Flaschen, Reagenzgläsern und kleinen Schüsselchen, in denen verschiedene Pulver, Blütenblätter und Kräuter klein gerieben worden waren. Ein frischer, blumiger Geruch entströmte einem Kessel, unter dem eine blaue Flamme brannte und in dem ein schimmernder Trank brodelte.

"Severus war so freundlich, mir die Zubereitung einiger... recht praktischer Tränke beizubringen", erklärte Lily und sah dabei auf den Boden.

"Oh, ihr macht Parfüm", rief Jenny begeistert, "darf ich das mal sehen?"

"Ja, so kann man's auch sagen", seufzte Lily, "Sevie hat einen Weg gefunden, ein paar alte Muggelrezepturen mit einigen einfachen Zaubertränken zu kombinieren. Die Wirkung ist absolut faszinierend."

Sie reichte Jenny ein dünnes Fläschchen und öffnete den Verschluss. Jenny roch vorsichtig hinein, dann tupfte sie sich vorsichtig ein Tröpfchen auf das Handgelenk und hielt es Sirius unter die Nase.

"Da, riech mal!", forderte sie ihn begeistert auf und sah Severus an, der ganz erbärmlich aussah, "das ist klasse! Und das hast du dir wirklich ausgedacht?"

"Ich... äh...", stotterte er.

"Ja sicher", antwortete Lily für ihn, "hab ich doch gerade eben gesagt, oder?"

Sie probierten einige weitere Düfte aus und Sirius sah Severus giftig an.

Als Jenny eine schlanke, bläuliche Flasche in die Hand nahm und öffnen wollte, unterbrach Severus sie. "Nein, nicht die...", begann er, brach aber gleich wieder ab und wurde rot.

Jenny öffnete das Fläschchen. "Wow, das ist... großartig!"

"Pass aber auf", kicherte Lily, "Sevie hat einen alten Liebestrank hinein gemischt. Leider ein bisschen viel... Außer du möchtest Sirius heute Nacht besonders glücklich machen..."

Rasch verschloss Jenny die Flasche wieder. Sie hatte nicht vor, sich durch irgendeinen Zaubertrick zu irgendetwas hinreißen zu lassen, doch fühlte sie bereits ein Kribbeln im Bauch, das sich sehr gefährlich anfühlte...

--------------------------------------

Sie diskutierten mit Lily und Severus lang und breit, was geschehen war und dass Sirius beschlossen hatte, von zu Hause abzuhauen. Schließlich erklärte Lily:

"So ein Mist aber auch, dass Jimi, Remus und Peter nicht da sind. Bei mir könnt ihr nicht bleiben, dazu reicht unser Platz nicht."

"Also wenn ihr mich fragt...", begann Severus.

"Klappe, Snape", unterbrach ihn Sirius grob, "die Erwachsenen reden."

"Aber Sirius", wies Jenny ihn zurecht, "lass ihn ruhig auch mal zu Wort kommen!"

Sirius sah sie erstaunt an. Er hatte diese Reaktion von Jenny nicht erwartet. Nun sahen alle Augen auf Severus.

"Ich weiß nicht, was ihr damit bezwecken wollt", begann er zögernd und doch überzeugt, "aber die Erfahrung zeigt doch, dass Zauberer und Muggel einfach nicht zusammen gehören. Glaubt mir in diesem Punkt einfach mal, ich kenne da genug Geschichten."

Einen Moment herrschte eine Stille, die nichts Gutes verhieß. Dann traf eine Faust das Gesicht von Severus und seine Nase begann heftig zu bluten.

Severus Snape reagierte sofort, riss seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und richtete ihn auf Sirius, doch Lily reagierte sofort. "Nein, lass das bitte!", rief sie ihm zu und Severus ließ enttäuscht seinen Stab sinken.

"Sirius, was ist nur mit dir los?", wollte Jenny von Sirius wissen, während Lily Severus ein Taschentuch reichte, "ist es denn nötig, gleich derartig aggressiv zu werden?"

"Er hat es verdient", antwortete Sirius trotzig, doch ihr Blick ließ ihn an seinen Worten zweifeln.

"Du hast ihm die Nase gebrochen", warf ihm nun auch Lily vor und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die Nase von Severus, um sie mit einem geschickten Zauber wieder zu richten.

Lily nützte die nun eintretende, peinliche Stille und meinte: "Auf jeden Fall sollten wir Mädels mal rasch telefonieren. Jennys Eltern sollten doch wissen, dass sie ein paar Tage bei mir übernachtet, meint ich nicht!"

Damit erhob zog sie Jenny mit sich aus dem Zimmer. Von der Treppe aus rief sie den beiden Jungs zu: "Und ihr überlegt euch mal, wohin die beiden gehen sollen. Und bitte tut mir den Gefallen und fangt nicht wieder an zu streiten, okay?"

Sirius unterdrückte einen Impuls, Severus zu schlagen, sobald Lily außer Sichtweite war. Stattdessen fauchte er ihn böse an: "Pass nur auf, dass ich Jimi und den anderen nicht erzähle, dass du hier mit Lily rummachst. He, ich sehe doch, dass du scharf auf sie bist! Ständig siehst du sie an, meinst du, das wäre uns nicht auch schon längst aufgefallen? Wenn du nicht sowieso nicht den geringsten Hauch einer Chance bei ihr hättest, würde ich dir vorsichtshalber mal richtig die Fresse polieren, dass dir hören und sehen..."

"Bitte sag James nichts davon", unterbrach ihn Severus. Er sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment anfangen zu weinen.

"Und wieso sollte ich das meinem besten Freund verschweigen, Snivellus?", fuhr Sirius ihn an und nahm ihn in den Schwitzkasten. "Ich finde, er sollte das dringend wissen!"

"Was ist, wenn ich euch helfe?", antwortete Severus, der nun langsam blau anlief.

"Wie kommst du darauf, dass ausgerechnet du uns helfen kannst?", spottete Sirius.

"Eine Gartenlaube", meinte Severus mit erstickter Stimme.

"Was?" Sirius lockerte seinen Griff und sah ihn an.

"Meine Oma hat eine Gartenlaube", fuhr Severus mit schwacher Stimme fort, "in einer Schrebergartenkolonie. Viele der Gartenhäuschen sind gut ausgebaut, so dass ihr da bequem pennen könnt. Nach Anbruch der Dunkelheit ist da niemand mehr. Liegt zu weit draußen, als dass sie Strom hätten. Das ist eure Gelegenheit."

"Mensch, Sevie, du hast recht!", antwortete Sirius überrascht. "Die Idee ist genial, könnte fast von mir sein!"

Er lachte laut und schlug Sevie die Faust auf die Schulter, so dass dieser zusammenzuckte. Rasch rannte er aus dem Zimmer und die Treppe hinunter, um Jenny und Lily von "seiner" genialen Idee zu erzählen. 


	7. Nachtflug

Severus hatte sich längst verabschiedet, Sirius saß auf Lilys Bett und sah den beiden Mädchen zu, die in Lilys Kleiderschrank wühlten. Zur Freude von Jenny war Lily so nett gewesen und hatte ihrer neuen Freundin angeboten, ihr was zum Anziehen für die nächsten Tage zu leihen, und begeistert suchten die beiden nach ein paar geeigneten Sachen.

"Hier, diesen Rock musst du unbedingt mal probieren!", rief Lily und reichte Jenny einen weißen Minirock mit Falten.

"Wow!", rief Jenny, "solche Klamotten hab ich mir noch nie leisten können! Bist du sicher, dass du den solange entbehren kannst?"

"Na sicher", lachte Lily, "den hab ich von meiner Schwester Petunia. Die kriegt langsam einen voll breiten Arsch, also hat sie ihn zähneknirschend mir vererbt. Und ich hab ihn nur genommen, weil es mir gefallen hat, dass er mir passt und ihr nicht."

Die beiden Mädchen kicherten und dann musste sich Sirius zum hundertzweiundvierzigsten Mal die Hand vor die Augen halten, während Jenny die rosarote Latzhose, die sie eben anprobiert hatte, auszog und in den Minirock schlüpfte.

"Hey, du siehst aber süß darin aus!", rief Lily und Sirius konnte ihr nur Recht geben. Dann machten sich Lilly und Jenny auf die Suche nach einem passenden Top dazu.

Weitere Sachen folgten, dazu Wäsche zum wechseln und schließlich war der Berg so groß, dass Jenny traurig meinte: "Dazu bräuchte ich jetzt aber einen großen Koffer, wenn ich das alles mitnehmen will."

"Kein Problem", entgegnete Sirius, der offensichtlich nie um eine praktische Lösung verlegen war, "ich kann die Sachen mit einem Reducto-Zauber verkleinern, und du kannst sie alle in meine Jackentasche stecken."

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und mit einem raschen Zauber schrumpfte er den ganzen Kleiderstapel.

"Hey, jetzt sieht es aus, als wären es die Sachen von meiner Barbiepuppe", lachte Jenny und dann musste sie Sirius nun ausführlich erklären, was eine solche Puppe war und wozu sie diese besessen hatte.

Anschließend plünderte Lily den Kühlschrank und packte den beiden zu essen ein, dass es für eine Woche locker gereicht hätte.

Es war schon kurz nach halb elf als Sirius und Jenny sich schließlich verabschiedeten.

"Und ihr wollt wirklich das Moped nehmen?", fragte Lily als sie vor das Haus traten.

"Ja sicher", antwortete Sirius, "ich hab doch meinen Besen nicht bei mir..."

"Einen Besen?" Lily dachte laut nach. "Jimis 'Kehrteufel 200' stand die ganze Woche hier rum. Aber er hat ihn mitgenommen, als er mit Remus und Peter los ist. Aber meine Mom hat noch einen alten Reisigbesen, mit dem sie immer das Laub vom Gehweg fegt. Bestimmt würde sie den nicht vermissen..."

"Danke, Lily", antwortete Jenny rasch, "aber ich glaube, wir..."

"...nehmen den Besen", fiel Sirius ihr ins Wort und fuhr fort, bevor sie protestieren konnte: "Auch wenn er vielleicht nicht der schnellste ist, so sind wir damit immer noch schneller, als mit deinem Moped."

Wenig später stand Lily mit einem alten, ausgefransten Reisigbesen wieder bei ihnen.

"Und du bist sicher, dass man auf dem Ding...", Jenny starrte misstrauisch auf den alten Besen, "ich meine, warum kommt mir das ein bisschen seltsam vor!"

"Vertrau mir", versuchte Sirius sie zu beruhigen, "es ist nicht viel anders als Moped fahren. Ich bin sicher, es wird dir gefallen!"

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Lily und Jenny drückte sie zum Abschied in den Arm. "Vielen Dank, Lily, Wir sehn uns", meinte sie, "falls ich den Ritt auf dem Besen heil überstehen sollte."

"Das wirst du", lachte Lily, "Sirius ist ein passabler Flieger auch wenn er nicht in der Quidditch-Mannschaft spielt."

Sirius hatte inzwischen den Besen verzaubert und ihn mit einem entschlossenen "Auf" aktiviert. Nun ließ er ihn waagrecht neben sich schweben, fasste mit einer Hand nach dem Stiel und schwang ein Bein darüber, so dass er auf ihm zu sitzen kam. "Los, Jenny, sitz auf", ermutigte er sie und Jenny kletterte hinter ihm auf den Besen.

"Halt dich an mir fest", rief Sirius ihr zu, "stell dir einfach vor, es ist dein Moped."

"Und du bist sicher, du weißt was du tust?", fragte sie zögernd und schlang ihre Arme um ihn, "ich meine, nicht dass wir miteinander in so einer Blumenrabatte landen, wie neulich, als du mich... getroffen hast."

"Ich hab nicht vor, meinen Geschwindigkeitsrekord von neulich Abend zu brechen", grinste Sirius, "nicht mit diesem... Gerät. Und schon gar nicht mit einer so wertvollen Ladung an Bord. Bist du jetzt bereit?"

"Schon lange, Sirius Black", lachte sie, "wenn du nicht solche langen Reden schwingen würdest, wären wir schon längst in der Luft! Haaach!"

Der Besen hatte einen Satz nach vorne gemacht und ihr unsanft den Boden unter den Füßen weg gezogen. Instinktiv tat sie jedoch das einzig richtige, sie klammerte sich fest an Sirius, der nun den Besen langsam in die Höhe steigen ließ.

Sie schwebten etwa zwei Meter über dem Boden die Straße entlang. Sirius hielt den Besen ruhig und beschleunigte ihn nur langsam. "Und wie ist es?", rief er ihr zu, "gefällt es dir?"

"Ffffffflllllliiiiieeegen wir denn schooooooon?" Noch immer klammerte sie sich ängstlich an ihn.

"Wir schweben sanft dahin", antwortete er ruhig, "du kannst die Augen ruhig wieder aufmachen!"

"Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich schon so weit bin", antwortete sie zögernd, "also gut, ich werd's riskieren. Ich hoffe, ich werde es nicht bereuen!"

Vorsichtig öffnete sie erst das eine, dann das andere Auge. Sirius lange, schwarze Haare wehten ihr ins Gesicht, und sie konnte nicht viel erkennen. Mutig drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite.

Der Anblick überraschte sie mehr, als sie es erwartet hatte. Sie schwebten einfach so durch eine menschenleere Nebenstraße. Immer wieder wurde sie von den Straßenlaternen geblendet, an denen Sirius dicht vorbei steuerte, und so langsam begann der Flug, ihr Spaß zu machen.

"Wow, das ist... genial!", rief sie begeistert, "es ist wirklich fast wie Moped fahren. Na ja, vielleicht eher wie Fahrrad fahren... viel ruhiger und gemütlicher eben... "

"Ich sehe schon, das ist dir auch zu langsam", grinste Sirius und beschleunigte den Besen, ließ ihn hoch in die Luft steigen, so dass sie über die Hausdächer hinweg fegten und jagte ihn um die Kurven, dass Jenny nicht im Traum daran dachte, den Griff um seinen Oberkörper zu lockern.

"Schon besser!", jubelte sie und drückte sich noch näher an ihn heran.

"Ja, gar nicht übel für so ein simples Muggelputzgerät", lachte Sirius.

"Pass auf, ich stopf dir gleich deine vorlaute Klappe", protestierte Jenny, "wenn ich nur eine Hand frei hätte."

"Hast du aber nicht", gab Sirius frech zurück und ließ den Besen im Sturzflug herunter schießen, so dass Jenny vor Angst und Freude laut kreischte.

Sie erreichten die Stadtgrenze und folgten der Schnellstraße in Richtung Westen. Schweigend flogen sie dahin. Ein lauer Nachtwind wehte ihnen entgegen und sorgte für Erfrischung und Jenny war müde und hellwach zugleich.

Nach einer halben Stunde Flug kam die Gartenkolonie in Sicht. Sirius flog eine Runde um den Platz und vergewisserte sich, dass alles ruhig und verlassen war. In großen Kreisen ließ er den Besen nach unten sinken und sie landeten schließlich sicher auf einem Stück Wiese, weit genug von den Blumenrabatten, Gemüsebeeten, Zierkürbissen und Gartenhäuschen entfernt.

Jenny war noch ein wenig wacklig auf den Beinen, als sie von dem Besen herunter gestiegen war, und nahm Sirius an der Hand.

"Dann lass uns mal sehn, in welchem der Gartenhäuschen wir heute die Nacht verbringen", lachte sie glücklich.

"In dem erst' besten, gleich da vorne", antwortete Sirius und deutete auf eine kleine Hütte nicht weit von ihnen entfernt.

"Du spinnst ja wohl komplett, Sirius Black", gab sie zurück, "meinst du ich hab alle Mühen auf mich genommen, um die Nacht zwischen Schubkarren und Gießkannen in einem mickrigen Schuppen zu verbringen?"

"Gut, wie du willst", antwortete er und grinste, "ich glaube, die da vorne ist schon etwas geräumiger."

"Weißt du, dass manche Leute ihre Häuschen in ihrem Schrebergarten besser ausstatten, als ihre Wohnzimmer?", erzählte Jenny.

Dann zog sie Sirius an näher zu sicher heran und küsste ihn. "Es ist... unsere erste Nacht... miteinander", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, "also lass uns das perfekte Häuschen finden!" 


	8. Die Gartenlaube

Jenny nahm Sirius an der Hand und sie gingen miteinander durch die Gärten und betrachteten die kleinen Häuschen, die dunkel in ihren kleinen Gärtchen schlummerten.

"Lumos!" Sirius hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und richtete den hellen, silbrigen Lichtstrahl auf ein Blumenbeet, in dem wilde Rosen blühten, auf ein Bänkchen, auf dem wohl tagsüber ein altes Pärchen im Schatten eines Fliederbusches saß, auf Blumentöpfe, wo Kräuter und Gewürze gezogen wurden. Jenny pflückte Sirius ein paar Tomaten aus einem Beet und Sirius brach Jenny eine Rose und heftete sie mit einem simplen Zauber an ihr Kleid.

"Wie findest du das da drüben?", meinte Jenny und deutete auf ein Gartenhäuschen mit roten Fensterläden, dass ganz von Efeu überwachsen war.

"Lass uns sehen, ob es uns gefällt", antwortete Sirius und betrachtete das Häuschen von allen Seiten. Fensterläden und Türe waren verriegelt. Jenny bückte sich und hob die Fußmatte hoch.

"Nach was suchst du?", wollte Sirius wissen.

"Nach einem Schlüssel", antwortete sie, "oder willst du durch das Schlüsselloch hinein?"

"Woher weißt du, dass er unter der Matte liegt?", fragte Sirius erstaunt.

"Ich weiß es nicht", lachte Jenny, "aber manche Leute haben keine besonders große Fantasie. Schade, kein Schlüssel."

Enttäuscht wandte sie sich ab und wollte schon weiter gehen.

"Alohomora!" Sirius beherrschte den Zauber zum Öffnen von Türen wie im Schlaf. Nur zu oft hatte er ihn benützen müssen, wenn die Neugier der Rumtreiber es mal wieder erfordert hatte.

Mit einem leisen Knacken sprang das Vorhängeschloss auf und Sirius öffnete die Türe. "Hereinspaziert!", forderte er Jenny auf, die das Häuschen begeistert betrat.

"Ach, wie süß!", rief sie begeistert aus, "schau mal wie liebevoll das hier eingerichtet ist!"

Sie führte Sirius in die enge Stube, wo es neben einem bequemen Sessel, einem Tisch, einem Stuhl auch ein gemütliches Sofa gab. An den Wänden hingen Fotos von glücklichen Familien, Kinderzeichnungen und ein gestickter Wandteppich mit der Aufschrift "Trautes Heim - Glück allein!".

Schweigend sahen sie sich um, dann sahen sie sich an. "Nicht schlecht", stellte Jenny fest, "aber wir finden noch ein besseres!"

Sie verließen das Häuschen und sahen sich nach einem anderen um. Das nächste war so klein, dass sie zu zweit kaum Platz zum stehen fanden, das zweite war größer, aber grässlich eingerichtet und das nächste hatte eine Tapete, die Jenny deprimierend fand.

Als sie um die Ecke bogen und Sirius in den Vorgarten leuchtete, sprang er rasch auf das Beet zu, ergriff einen Gegenstand, den er im Halbdunkel erblickt hatte, und warf ihn in hohem Bogen über das Dach des nächst gelegenen Gartenhäuschens und weit über den Gartenzaun auf den angrenzenden Acker.

"Was war das?", rief Jenny erschrocken, "wieso hast du denn den Gartenzwerg weggeworfen? Er hat dir doch nichts getan!"

"Weil ich schneller war als er", erwiderte Sirius, "diese Kreaturen sehen zwar irgendwie putzig aus, aber wenn du einmal ihre messerscharfen Zähne zu spüren gekriegt hast, bist du lieber schneller und entgnomst deinen Garten, bevor das Ungeziefer sich zu stark darin ausbreitet."

"Entgnomen?", lachte Jenny, "du bist ja witzig, Sirius, diese kleinen Kerlchen würden keiner Menschenseele etwas zuleide tun." Sie nahm einen kleinen Gartenzwerg mit roter Zipfelmütze, Gießkanne und Harke aus einem anderen Beet und reichte ihn Sirius. "Da, schau her! Er ist aus Ton und bunt lackiert! So was stellen sich sentimentale 'Muggel' in den Garten, weil sie den Kitsch schön finden!"

Sirius starrte auf das kleine, unschuldige Spielzeug und grinste. Irgendwie war diese Welt faszinierend... so völlig anders von der, die er kannte, liebenswert und doch irgendwie... total durchgeknallt!

Er stellte den Gartenzwerg zurück in das Beet und richtete den Zauberstab auf ihn. "Nanus Vivendi", murmelte er und plötzlich begann das kleine Kerlchen eifrig, im niedrigen Gras um ihn herum zu rechen und die Stauden am Rand des Beetes zu gießen.

Jenny und Sirius sahen ihm eine Zeit lang kichernd zu, dann setzten sie ihre Suche nach einer Bleibe für die Nacht fort.

Das übernächste, das sie besichtigten, gefiel ihnen auf den ersten Blick. Es war ein recht großes Häuschen, das ihnen schon weitem auffiel, weil es inmitten eines Rosengartens stand. Es besaß eine kleine Kochnische, einen Tisch auf dem frische Blumen in einer schlanken Flasche standen, und ein großes Bett mit vielen farbigen Kissen, das einladend und gemütlich aussah.

Jenny fand ein paar Kerzen und Sirius zündete sie an. Die langen Schatten, die an die Wand fielen, sahen gespenstisch aus und hüpften mit dem Flackern des Lichtes auf und ab. Sirius fand ein Radio und schaltete es mit einem leichten Wink seines Zauberstabes ein. Ein alter Schlager sang von Sehnsucht und Schmerz, und Sirius schaltete das Radio mit einem weiteren Wink wieder ab. 

"Ich habe einen Bärenhunger!", seufzte Sirius und zog den Beutel mit Lilys Verpflegung aus der Jackentasche.

"Und ich erst...", bestätigte Jenny. Sie fanden einen Kanister mit frischen Wasser und Jenny pflückte in einem der Beete ein paar Blätter Pfefferminze, während Sirius den Kessel auf der Kochplatte beaufsichtige und Lilys Butterbrote, Obst und Joghurt auf dem Tisch ausbreitete.

Sie aßen mit viel Appetit und ließen nur einen kleinen Rest übrig. "Und jetzt will ich ins Bett!", verkündete Jenny und ließ sich ohne Vorwarnung von ihrem Stuhl auf das Bett kippen.

"He, und wer muss abspülen?", rief Sirius im Spaß.

"Du kannst ja noch einen Gartenzwerg verzaubern", murmelte Jenny müde und schob sich ein paar Kissen unter den Oberkörper.

"Das könnte dir so passen!", lachte Sirius. Er löschte alle Kerzen bis auf eine und kletterte zu ihr ins Bett.

"Du willst doch nicht etwa die Schuhe und deine Klamotten anlassen, Sirius Black!", schalt Jenny ihn.

"Und was ist mit dir?", konterte Sirius.

"Ich bin viel zu müde", antwortete sie und grinste.

"Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!", widersprach Sirius ihr und warf seine Schuhe in hohem Bogen auf den Boden. Hose und Hemd folgten.

Jenny sah ihm schweigend zu, dann bat sie ihn: "Wo ist das Nachthemd, dass Lily mir ausgeliehen hat?"

Sirius kramte in seiner Jackentasche und zog eine Tasche mit Klamotten hervor.

Wenig später lagen sie aneinander gekuschelt im Halbdunkel.

"Jenny...", begann Sirius nach einer Weile.

"Ja, Sirius", antwortete Jenny, "ich weiß, was du sagen willst."

"Du weißt...?" Sirius war wieder einmal überrascht.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Sirius", antwortete sie. Ihre rechte Hand wanderte über seinen nackten Oberkörper und zog ihn näher zu ihr heran. 


	9. Es gibt Ärger

Sirius hielt abrupt inne und horchte auf das Geräusch, das ihn alarmiert hatte.

"Was ist los?", fragte Jenny ihn überrascht, "ist was nicht in Ordnung?"

"Psst!", zischte Sirius ihr leise zu, "ich bin nicht ganz sicher..."

Jenny sah ihn schweigend an. Sirius hielt den Atem an und lauschte auf jedes noch so kleine Geräusch.

Dann hörte Jenny es auch: Stimmen, die sich leise unterhielten. Sie konnte drei verschiedene auseinanderhalten.

Sirius fuhr herum. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er seinen Zauberstab ergriffen und sah sich im Zimmer um. "Nox!", flüsterte er, und Jenny erschauerte. Die Kerze flackerte kurz auf und erlosch.

"Wir müssen weg", flüsterte Sirius leise und reichte Jenny das Kleid, "zieh dich rasch an, wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

Er selbst schlüpfte schnell in seine Hose. "Accio Kleidungsstücke!", murmelte er und stopfte den Rest ihrer Sachen rasch in die Tasche.

Zehn Sekunden später standen sie an der Türe, und Sirius sah vorsichtig hinaus.

"Wer ist...?", wollte Jenny wissen, doch Sirius bedeutete ihr zu schweigen.

"He, kommt mal her!" Jetzt erkannte auch Jenny die Stimme. Es war... Severus Snape. "Hier sind sie gewesen. Seht euch diesen Gartenzwerg an!"

Mist! dachte Sirius, an den putzigen Kerl hatte er keinen Gedanken mehr verschwendet.

Schon waren die beiden anderen zur Stelle und Sirius erkannte seinen Bruder, Regulus. Eine dritte Person stand bei ihnen, und Sirius erstarrte: Lucius Malfoy, der schlimmste aus der ganzen Slytherin-Bande! Das bedeutete, dass sie nun wirklich Ärger bekamen, wenn sie nicht schnellstens hier verschwanden...

Sirius nahm Jenny an der Hand, und so leise sie konnten, liefen sie den Gartenweg entlang zum Ausgang der Schrebergartenkolonie.

"Da vorne sind sie!", hörten sie Regulus rufen, und gleich darauf waren die beiden umringt von drei dunkel gekleideten Zauberern, die ihre leuchtenden Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet hatten.

"Sieh da, Sirius der Blutsverräter!", dröhnte Regulus und ging auf Jenny zu. "Dein Geschmack war schon immer ein wenig... merkwürdig, obwohl ich verstehen kann, dass du von ihrem... Körperbau angezogen wirst."

"Fass sie nicht an!", fauchte Sirius ihn an, doch Regulus grinste nur und wandte sich wieder Jenny zu, die ihn finster ansah.

Er musterte die zitternde Jenny abfällig von oben bis unten. Er lachte höhnisch und griff ihr an den Busen. Das Mädchen schrie auf und wehrte sich dagegen, dass der Angreifer sie grob zu sich zog. Siegessicher und stolz drehte er sich den beiden anderen Slytherins zu und wollte gerade etwas fieses zu Sirius sagen, als ihm plötzlich Jennys Tritt zwischen seine Beine traf. Wie ein Stein sackte er zu Boden, und hielt sich winselnd den Unterleib.

In diesem Moment hatte Sirius den Zauberstab gezogen und verpasste Severus eine Ganzkörperklammer, der nun steif wie ein Brett in ein Gemüsebeet fiel.

Dann feuerte er einen Schockzauber auf Regulus und setzte ihn außer Gefecht.

"Expelliarmus!" Lucius Malfoy reagierte, bevor Sirius auch ihn mit einem Schockzauber unschädlich machen konnte, und Sirius wurde der Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen.

Nun richtete Malfoy den Stab auf Jenny, die das Geschehen starr vor Entsetzen verfolgt hatte.

"Eine Bewegung, Black, und sie ist tot", schrie er und Sirius blieb regungslos stehen und hob beschwichtigend die Hände hoch.

"Lass sie gehen, Malfoy", rief Sirius ihm zu. "Tu mit mir, was du willst, aber lass sie gehen, bitte!"

Doch Malfoy schüttelte seine lange, blonde Mähne. "Nein, Black", antwortete er mit einem gemeinen Grinsen im Gesicht, "du bist heute noch nicht an der Reihe. Deine Lektion heute heißt 'Muggel sind wertloser Dreck'. Schau her, was ich mit der Kleinen anstellen werde."

"Levicorpus!", rief er und richtete dabei seinen Stab auf sie. Im gleichen Moment wurde Jenny abrupt der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Sie versuchte, mit den Armen das Gleichgewicht zu halten, und ruderte hilflos in der Luft herum, während Malfoy sie drei Meter über der Erde schweben ließ.

Hilflos hing Jenny in der Luft und versuchte vergeblich, mit Armen und Beinen zu steuern.

"Bitte, Malfoy", rief Sirius erneut, "bitte tu ihr nicht weh!"

"Das kann ich nicht versprechen", spottete Malfoy, der Jenny nun höher steigen ließ, um sie dann im Sturzflug zu Boden fallen zu lassen. Jenny schrie laut vor Angst, während der Boden auf sie zuraste, und Malfoy fing ihren Sturz im letzten Moment ab und ließ sie kopfüber knapp über dem Boden schweben.

Ihr Kleid rutschte nach unten und Malfoy starrte einen Moment zu lange hin...

Sirius stürzte sich auf den Zauberstab, der noch immer etwa drei Meter entfernt auf dem Rasen lag.

"Spuck Schnecken!", schrie er und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Malfoy.

Der aufsteigende Ekel ließ Malfoy stolpern. Würgend spuckte er eine glibberige Nacktschnecke nach der anderen ins Gras. Sirius fing Jenny gerade noch auf. Er half ihr auf die Beine, und dann rannten sie, so schnell sie konnten, bis sie die Schrebergartenlaube und ihre drei Angreifer weit hinter sich gelassen hatten. 


	10. Im Zirkus

Sie rannten als ginge es um ihr Leben und stoppten erst, als sie in der Ferne Lichter sahen.

"Ich glaube, sie sind nicht hinter uns", meinte Sirius aufmunternd zu Jenny und beide lauschten einen Moment lang in die Dunkelheit.

Jenny war erschöpft, aber sie hatte noch immer Angst. "Sirius, was war das für eine Aktion?", wollte sie wissen, "das war mehr als ein Böser-Jungen-Streich. Ich fühle mich so... gedemütigt. Ich habe den Jungs doch nichts zuleide getan!"

Sirius nahm sie in den Arm. "Lucius ist ein bösartiges Ekel", versuchte er sie zu trösten, "und es war auch nichts persönliches. Regulus ist mein gemeingefährlicher Bruder, ich streite ständig mit ihm. Hat was gegen Nichtmagier. Und Snape, den Mistkäfer, kennst du ja. Er war vermutlich sauer, weil wir ihm die Tour mit Lily vermasselt haben..."

"Ach bitte, Sirius, bleib doch einmal ernst!", seufzte Jenny und lächelte schwach, "ich komme mit dieser Art von Streitereien unter Brüdern wohl nicht zurecht."

"Du hast recht", antwortete Sirius leise und küsste sie, "ich übrigens auch nicht. Was meinst du, sollen wir hier eine Pause machen, bevor wir uns einen neuen Platz zum Schlafen suchen?"

"Nein danke", lehnte Jenny ab, "lass uns von hier verschwinden. Wenn wir nicht bald einen Schlafplatz finden, schlafe ich wohl im Stehen ein."

"Dann lass uns sehen, woher das Licht dort kommt", schlug Sirius vor, "irgendwo findet sich immer ein Schlafplatz: bei einem Bauern im Heu, in einem Auto..."

Jenny nickte schwach und sie machten sich auf den Weg, immer auf die Lichter zu.

Auf einem großen Platz standen Wohnwagen und alle möglichen Fahrzeuge. Riesige Scheinwerfer erleuchteten die Nacht, wo Männer ein riesiges Zelt errichteten.

"Wow, ist das nicht ein Zirkus!", rief Jenny überrascht.

"Und wieso glaubst du, dass uns das viel weiter hilft, Jenny?", fragte Sirius müde. "Was soll das überhaupt sein? Ich sehe nur ein großes Zelt."

"Aber wo ein Zirkuszelt ist, gibt es auch wilde Tiere, Clowns, Hochseilakrobaten oder Zauberer", fuhr Jenny fort.

"Zauberer?" Sirius war das Stichwort nicht entgangen. "Du meinst, es gibt dort Zauberer?"

"Meist sind es keine richtigen Zauberer", antwortete Jenny lächelnd, "sondern Muggel, die irgendwelche Tricks vorführen und so tun, als könnten sie zaubern."

"Ach, und ich dachte schon...", meinte Sirius enttäuscht, "wieso sollte jemand so tun, als ob er zaubern kann!"

Die kurze Stille, in der Sirius und Jenny dem Geschehen auf dem Platz zusahen, wurde abrupt unterbrochen, als sie plötzlich jemanden neben sich räuspern hörten. Sirius und Jenny fuhren erschrocken herum.

"Guten Abend", begrüßte sie eine freundliche Männerstimme und sie sahen einen alten Herrn mit einem langen Bart, einem seltsamen Umhang und einem noch viel seltsameren Hut auf dem Kopf aus dem Dunkel auftauchen.

Sirius und Jenny murmelten höflich eine Begrüßung und der Alte fuhr fort.

"Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass ich Ihnen beiden helfen kann", sagte er in einem gekünstelten, theatralischen Tonfall, "wenn Sie wünschen, wäre ich gerne bereit, Ihnen ein Obdach zu gewähren."

"Nein danke", antwortete Jenny schnell, "danke für das freundliche Angebot, aber meine Mum hat mir verboten, mit Fremden zu reden."

"Oh entschuldigen Sie bitte vielmals", kam es zurück, "ich vergaß vor Aufregung ganz, mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Flamel. Nikolas Flamel. Ich bin ein Zauberer... Und ich arbeite hier in dem Zirkus."

"Zauberer?" Sirius sah ihn erleichtert an. "Und ich hatte befürchtet, ich würde hier nur auf Muggel treffen. Ich bin auch Zauberer. Wir sind... ein bisschen in Schwierigkeiten... und würden uns freuen, ihre Angebot..."

"Sirius!", unterbrach Jenny ihn, "Er ist ein Zirkuszauberer! Er zeigt den Leuten Zaubertricks, aber er ist... keiner von euch, na ja, wenn ich ihn so sehe, bin ich mir auch nicht mehr ganz sicher... Vielen Dank für ihre Freundlichkeit, Herr Flamel, aber wir werden lieber..."

"Ach sagt doch einfach Nikolas zu mir", unterbrach sie Flamel freundlich.

Jenny spürte ihren Widerstand schwinden. "Und ich bin Jenny", hörte sie sich sagen, "und das ist mein Freund Sirius."

"Habe die Ehre, Jenny, Sirius", sprach Flamel und verbeugte sich auf seine altmodische Art, so dass Jenny ein Kichern kaum unterdrücken konnte.

"Danke, Nikolas", antwortete Sirius, der dem Alten nun auch Vertrauen schenkte. "Wir könnten tatsächlich ein Dach über dem Kopf gebrauchen. Mussten plötzlich verschwinden, weil.. nun ja, ein paar üble Kerle aufgetaucht sind."

"Das habe ich mir schon gedacht", meinte Flamel bedächtig und gab den beiden ein Zeichen, ihm zu folgen. Jenny nahm Sirius an der Hand und sie folgten ihm in die Zeltstadt und zu einem kleinen Wohnwagen, auf den ein großes Portrait von Flamel gemalt war, der gerade ein weißes Kaninchen aus dem Hut zauberte.

"Tretet ein in meine bescheidene Behausung", sagte Flamel und öffnete die Türe.

Sirius und Jenny folgten ihm die drei Stufen in den Wohnwagen und waren über den Anblick überrascht, der sich ihnen bot, als sie den Wohnwagen betraten.

Sie betraten im Inneren des Wohnwagens eine großzügige Eingangshalle, in der einige altmodische Bilder an der Wand hingen. Jenny erschrak fürchterlich, als eines der Portraits, das eine ältere Dame mit einem schrägen Hut zeigte, ihr plötzlich freundlich zuzwinkerte.

Bevor sie Sirius davon berichten konnte, bat Flamel sie in eines der Zimmer, die von der Eingangshalle abgingen. In einem gemütlichen Wohnzimmer prasselte ein Kaminfeuer.

"Wollt ihr noch eine Kleinigkeit essen?", bot Flamel an, "oder etwas trinken?"

Dankend akzeptierten sie seinen Kräutertee, der merkwürdig schmeckte, ihnen aber gut tat.

"Woher haben Sie gewusst, dass wir kommen?", fragte Sirius. Die Frage hatte ihn schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigt.

Flamel nahm einen Schluck von dem Tee und antwortete dann: "Auf diese Frage habe ich schon gewartet." Er reichte Sirius ein Stück Pergament. Sirius betrachtete die Zeichnung, die auf den ersten Blick wie eine normale Landkarte der Umgebung aussah. Erst als er genauer hinsah, erkannte er, dass auf einigen der Wege Fußspuren gezeichnet waren, neben denen Namen standen. Einige der Fußspuren waren in Bewegung, andere verharrten an ein und demselben Ort. Er fand den Platz wo Flamels Wohnwagen stand und sah dort neben ihren eigenen Fußspuren die Namen "Nikolas Flamel" und "Sirius Black" stehen.

"Ich war schon unterwegs ins Bett", berichtete Flamel, "und habe noch einmal die Karte studiert. Auch ich hatte mal... ein paar Schwierigkeiten... mit ein paar üblen Kerlen."

"Was ist das für eine Karte?", fragte Sirius erstaunt.

"Ich habe sie verzaubert", lächelte Flamel, dem sein Interesse nicht entgangen war. "Sie zeigt mir die genaue Position von Zauberern und Hexen an. Wenn du magst, verrate ich dir den Spruch."

Jenny unterbrach die beiden Zauberer. "Aber heute hoffentlich nicht mehr", meinte sie, "ich bin totmüde..."

Flamel sprang auf. "Was bin ich doch für ein miserabler Gastgeber", begann er sich Vorwürfe zu machen, "ich bin untröstlich. Bitte nehmt meine Entschuldigung an! Ich hatte seit fast zweihundert Jahren keine Gäste mehr..."

Er führte Jenny und Sirius hinaus in die Halle und eine breite Treppe nach oben, wo er ihnen eines seiner Gästezimmer anbot. Das Zimmer war großzügig und komfortabel eingerichtet, aber die beiden war das in diesem Moment vollkommen gleich, denn sie fielen müde wie Steine in die Betten und waren wenige Minuten später eingeschlafen. 


	11. Jennys Entscheidung

Nach einem tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf erwachte Sirius am anderen Morgen als Jenny ihn wach küsste.

"Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und ihre Hände wanderten zärtlich über seinen Körper, "steh auf, das Frühstück wartet schon!"

Sirius musste einen Moment überlegen, wo er war. Dann erinnerte er sich wieder. Der Zirkus, ein verzauberter Wohnwagen, Nikolas Flamel. Sie waren in Sicherheit. Er zog Jenny näher an sich heran und legte seinen Arm um sie.

"Komm doch noch ein bisschen zu mir", versuchte er sie zu überreden.

"Das könnte dir so passen!", lachte sie, "du solltest sehen, was unser Gastgeber zum Frühstück aufgefahren hat. So ein riesiges Frühstücksbüfett hab ich in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie gesehn!"

Dieses Argument überzeugte schließlich auch Sirius, der plötzlich merkte, wie hungrig er war.

Jenny hatte nicht übertrieben, Flamel hatte tatsächlich alles, was man sich nur vorstellen konnte, zum Frühstück vorbereitet. Es gab frisches Obst, alle möglichen Sorten Müsli, Quark, Brötchen, Marmelade, Nutella, Wurst, Käse, kleine gebratene Würstchen, Speck und Eier, frisch gepresste Fruchtsäfte und natürlich auch Kaffee, Tee und heiße Schokolade.

"Ich wusste nicht genau, was ihr essen wollt", entschuldigte sich Flamel als Sirius und Jenny das Esszimmer betraten, "also hab ich einfach mal alles hingestellt. Wenn noch was fehlt, sagt mir einfach bescheid."

"Das kann ich mir kaum vorstellen", antwortete Sirius und häufte seinen Teller voll.

Nikolas Flamel nahm sich nur einen süßlich duftenden Tee und sie setzten ihre Unterhaltung vom Vorabend fort. Geduldig hörte sich Flamel die ganze Geschichte, die Sirius und Jenny ihm erzählten an.

Schließlich antwortete er: "Ich kann euch wirklich verstehen. Es gibt sie immer wieder, Vorurteile zwischen magischen und nichtmagischen Menschen, so wie es sie schon immer zwischen verschiedenen Rassen oder Religionen gab. Ich selbst habe viele Jahre meines Lebens darunter leiden müssen, denn meine Frau Cäcilia... na ja, vergessen wir das, ich möchte euch diese traurige Geschichte lieber ersparen."

Er schwieg einen Moment, dann fuhr er fort: "Ich habe jedenfalls einen Weg gefunden, wie ich diesem Konflikt entgehen kann. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr eine Weile hier bleiben."

Jenny und Sirius sahen sich an und Jenny antwortete für beide.

"Vielen Dank, Nikolas, wir bleiben gerne noch ein paar Tage, wenn es dir keine Umstände macht..."

"Aber nein!", widersprach Flamel, "ich hatte lange keinen Besuch mehr, und es wird Zeit, dass ich meinen alten Kopf benütze und mal wieder junge Leute um mich habe."

"Dann nehmen wir dein Angebot gerne an", antwortete Sirius.

"Fein!", rief Flamel begeistert, "aber dann müsst ihr heute Nachmittag unbedingt in die Vorstellung kommen! Ihr seid natürlich meine Ehrengäste!"

"Mit dem größten Vergnügen", antwortete Jenny abermals für beide.

--------------------------------------

Jenny und Sirius hatten als Ehrengäste Plätze in der Loge bekommen, so dass sie das Geschehen in der Manege unmittelbar verfolgen konnten.

Eine Gruppe Pferde stürmte in die Manege. Eine junge Reiterin stand auf dem Rücken eines galoppierenden Rappen und das Publikum hielt bei ihren schwindelerregenden Turnübungen den Atem an.

Tom und Stan, die beiden Clowns, strapazierten ihre Lachmuskeln bei dem Versuch, mit einer Gießkanne und einem Gartenschlauch Musik zu machen.

Tony, der Messerwerfer, traf seine Frau mit absoluter Präzision nicht und verfehlte sie selbst aus zehn Metern Entfernung mit verbundenen Augen.

Es folgte eine atemberaubende Dressurnummer mit Tigern und Löwen, die gehorsam durch brennende Reifen sprangen und dem Dompteur aus der Hand fraßen.

Eine Schlangenbeschwörerin konnte mit ihrer Giftschlange reden. Hoch oben in der Kuppel des Zeltdachs flogen die Hochseilartisten durch die Luft, wirbelten in Saltos und Schrauben herum und fingen sich gegenseitig im letzten Moment wieder auf. "Ziemlich mutig ohne Netz!", flüsterte Jenny Sirius ins Ohr.

Es folgte Nikolas Flamel als Zirkuszauberer. Seine Tricks stellten alles, was Jenny bisher an Zauberei gesehen hatte, in den Schatten und er erhielt tosenden Beifall von den nichtmagischen Zuschauern, die erstaunt überlegten, wie Flamel es schaffte, sein weißes Kaninchen vor den Augen des Publikums in eine weiße Rose zu verwandeln, die er Jenny mit einer Verbeugung überreichte.

Abends waren sie bei den Zirkusleuten eingeladen, die nach der Vorstellung zusammen feierten. Flamel stellte sie der ganzen Mannschaft vor. Stan, einer der Clowns, schenkte ihnen Wein ein und die Frau des Messerwerfers bot ihnen zu Essen an.

Zwei Musiker aus der Zirkuskapelle spielten auf Akkordeon und Saxophon Tänze aus den verschiedensten Ländern und bald hatten sie mit den Zirkusleuten Freundschaft geschlossen.

So verbrachten sie zwei wundervolle Tage, die wie im Flug vorüber gingen.

Am dritten Tag saßen Jenny und Sirius wie jeden Morgen beim Frühstück, als Flamel ihnen mit feierlichen Worten einen Vorschlag unterbreitete.

"Ich kann euch eine Lösung für euer... Problem anbieten", begann er, "ich habe darüber nachgedacht und mich entschieden, mich nach... vielen Jahren als Zauberer zur Ruhe zu setzen, und würde dir, Sirius, den Job vermachen. Der Zirkus ist eine Oase der Freaks voll mit Leuten, die alle irgendwie aus dem Rahmen fallen. Du siehst, es ist der optimale Platz, wo ihr zusammenleben könnt. Hier ist jeder von euch willkommen. Hier leben Magische und Nichtmagische miteinander, wie sonst nirgends."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und dachten über die Worte des alten Mannes nach.

"Ihr müsst euch nicht sofort entscheiden", fuhr er fort, "sondern könnt in Ruhe darüber nachdenken. Ich weiß genau, dass die Zirkusleute euch bereits jetzt schon ins Herz geschlossen haben, und der Direktor hat mir bereits seine Zustimmung gegeben."

"Das ist wirklich eine brillante Lösung", antwortete Sirius nachdenklich, "und wir sind dir für dein großes Vertrauen echt voll dankbar..."

"Sirius...", begann Jenny.

"...und haben uns in der Zirkusgemeinschaft auch schon gut eingelebt..."

"Sirius...", unterbrach ihn Jenny erneut. Er sah sie erstaunt an.

"Können wir drüber reden?", fuhr sie fort, "allein. Irgendwo, wo wir unsere Ruhe haben."

--------------------------------------

Sie verließen das Zirkusgelände und wanderten Hand in Hand am Waldrand entlang. Sie schwiegen nachdenklich und dachten über Flamels Angebot nach. Wo der Weg in den Wald führte, fanden sie eine Bank, auf die sie sich setzten um zu reden.

"Ein fantastisches Angebot", begann Sirius, "vielleicht nicht gerade ein Traumjob, aber wir könnten immer zusammen sein."

"Nikolas ist süß", antwortete Jenny, "und es fällt mir schwer, seinen Vorschlag abzulehnen. Was wäre denn dein Traumjob?"

"Ich würde gern in Hogwarts oder einer anderen Zauberschule unterrichten", erzählte Sirius. "Oder in einem Forschungsinstitut des Zaubereiministeriums neue Abwehrzauber entwickeln."

"Und ich würde gerne Tiermedizin studieren", erklärte Jenny. "Wärst du wirklich bereit, auf das alles zu verzichten, nur um mit mir zusammen zu sein?"

"Ich denke schon", antwortete Sirius und küsste Jenny.

"Ach du bist ein feiger Schwachkopf", rief Jenny, "süß und romantisch."

"Immerhin", meinte Sirius.

"Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde mich in dieser Oase der Freaks vor der Welt verstecken?", rief sie voller Leidenschaft und Sirius begriff gut, wie ernst es ihr war.

"Deine Welt, meine Welt - wir werden uns dafür einsetzen müssen, dass sie uns akzeptieren, aber das müssen wir auf uns nehmen, damit wir zusammen sein können, ohne auf unsere Ziele zu verzichten."

Sirius nickte nachdenklich. "Du hast wie immer vollkommen recht, Jenny", antwortete er endlich, "in anderthalb Wochen sind die Ferien vorbei und ich werde nach Hogwarts zurückkehren, aber spätestens Weihnachten sehen wir uns wieder."

"Das ist lang genug", seufzte Jenny, "aber lass uns nicht davon reden. Nicht heute..."

Sie küsste ihn und Sirius küsste Jenny zurück, so zärtlich und leidenschaftlich er konnte.

"Lass uns noch einmal zum Baden gehen... an unseren Platz", flüsterte Jenny ihm ins Ohr.

"Morgen", antwortete Sirius, "werden wir unserer Oase Lebewohl sagen und uns auf den Weg nach Hause machen." 


	12. Avada

Ein leises Plopp riss Sirius hoch. "Vater!" Er starrte wie gelähmt auf den großen Mann, der plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war.

Jenny erhob sich mit zitternden Knien. Die Jacke rutschte von ihrer Schulter und fiel zu Boden. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen verfolgte sie, wie der Unbekannte in die Tasche seines schwarzen Umhangs griff und seinen Zauberstab zückte.

"Du wagst es, dich den Anordnungen deines Vaters zu widersetzen!", schrie er Sirius an.

"Wir lieben uns, Vater", beteuerte dieser, "bitte, lass sie gehen."

"Crucio!", schrie der ältere Zauberer und schleuderte einen gewaltigen Fluch auf den Jüngeren. Dieser brach, am ganzen Körper zuckend zusammen; so als würde er von innen heraus verbrannt.

"Du unwürdiger Wicht!", tobte der Alte, "wie kannst du die Ehre der Familie mit einem solchen Blutsverrat besudeln!"

"Bitte, Vater...", bettelte Sirius, zusammen gekrümmt am Boden liegend, "lass uns..."

"Schweig!", brüllte sein Vater und erhob den Zauberstab erneut gegen seinen Sohn.

"Nein!", schrie nun Jenny und stürzte auf den Zauberer los, "sie dürfen im nicht noch einmal wehtun...!"

"Avada Kedavra!" Eine grüne Stichflamme schoss aus seinem Zauberstab auf das Mädchen zu, das leblos zusammenbrach und dumpf auf den Boden aufschlug.

"Neeeeeeiiiiinn!", schrie Sirius und stürzte zu ihr hin, als wolle er ihren Körper vor weiteren Angriffen schützen.

Noch ehe Sirius erkannte, dass er nur noch ihren toten Körper in den Armen hielt, disapparierte sein Vater und war verschwunden.

--------------------------------------

Der Anblick ihres jugendlichen Körpers hatte all seine magische Schönheit verloren und Sirius hatte das plötzliche Gefühl, versagt zu haben, weil er sie in ihrer Verletzlichkeit nicht hatte schützen können.

Eine ganze Weile hielt er sie nur in seinen Armen, dann hob er sie auf seine Schulter und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Stadt. Ihr Körper lastete schwer auf seinen Schultern, doch Sirius hielt das aus. Es war das letzte, was er für sie tun konnte und er würde sie wieder zurück bringen.

Langsam senkte sich die Nacht über dem Land und um Sirius kehrte Ruhe ein, doch in seinem Herzen tobte ein Sturm, der ihm die Kraft gab, weiter zu gehen. Er wartete auf Tränen, doch er konnte nicht weinen, noch nicht.

Endlich erreichte er die Hauptstraße. Einige Wagen wichen ihm aus, als er versuchte, ein Auto anzuhalten. Dann endlich ein Blaulicht, Martinshörner zerrissen die Stille wie Heuler und abrupt war er zurück in der Welt, aus der sie beide gekommen waren.

Man nahm ihm den Leichnam aus den Händen und schob ihn in einen Polizeiwagen. Der Beamte war freundlich, man bot ihm warmen Kaffee aus einer Thermoskanne an. In einem engen Raum eines unbedeutenden Dorfreviers stellten sie ihm Fragen über Fragen, doch in ihren Ohren machten alle Antworten keinen Sinn.

Gerade als sie ihm den Haftbefehl vorlasen, wurden sie von zwei Angestellten des Zaubereiministeriums unterbrochen, die ihn nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel mit dem Dienststellenleiter der Muggelpolizei mit sich nahmen. Weitere Verhöre folgten und erst der "Prior Incantado"-Spruch bewies, dass Sirius keine Schuld an dem Mord hatte.

Erst spät in der Nacht ließen sie ihn gehen, und Sirius war dankbar, dass James und seine Eltern auf ihn warteten und ihm für die nächsten Tage einen Zufluchtsort gaben. 


	13. Besäufnis

Eine Woche lang sprach Sirius kein Wort mit niemandem, zog sich in dumpfes Brüten zurück und weder James endlose Versuche, ihn zum Lachen zu bringen, noch die Anstrengungen von Mrs. Potter, ihn mit seinem Lieblingsessen aufzuheitern, konnten ihm mehr als ein müdes Lächeln entringen.

Am siebten Tag endlich hatte James die Nase voll und trommelte seine Freunde zusammen.

"Es kann so nicht weiter gehen!", verkündete er Peter und Remus, die ihm nickend Recht gaben.

"Irgendwelche Ideen, wie wir ihn in bessere Laune bringen könnten?", wollte er von ihnen wissen.

"Quidditch-Training?", schlug Remus vor.

"Das hab ich ihm schon zwanzig Mal vorgeschlagen", stöhnte James.

"Eine Runde 'Snape Explodiert' mit verschärften Regeln?", schlug Peter vor.

Remus und James schüttelten nur die Köpfe.

"Wenn jetzt Lily oder Alice hier wären", fuhr James fort, "Loreen oder Ricka. Wir könnten Flaschendrehen mit einer verzauberten Butterbier-Flasche."

"Das nützt nichts", widersprach Remus, "nicht in seinem Zustand. Dieses Mädchen war nicht nur eine seiner zahllosen Experimente, hinter die Geheimnisse des weiblichen Wesens zu gelangen. Er hat sie geliebt. Es war... todernst!"

"Und dennoch hast du mich auf eine prima Idee gebracht", fiel Peter ein. "Das Stichwort 'Butterbier' erinnert mich an unsere wilden Parties. Lasst uns eine Flasche Firewhiskey... organisieren..."

"...klauen..."

"...ausborgen... und eine kleine Party veranstalten. Oder wisst ihr was besseres, damit Sirius vergisst, was passiert ist!"

Fünf Minuten später klopften die Jungs bei Sirius an die Zimmertüre und traten ein, als sie keine Antwort erhielten.

"Sirius, wir wollten fragen..."

"Nein!"

"Wir feiern eine Party, und...", versuchte es James.

"Lasst mich", antwortete Sirius matt.

"Ich hab's euch gesagt, Jungs", meinte Remus frustriert, "schade um den Beauxbaton."

"Jammerschade!", bestätigte James mit trauriger Stimme, "wenn es nicht gerade der 1637er wäre. Dreihundertdreiunddreißig Jahre gereift entfaltet er sein blumiges..."

"James..."

"...Aroma, vollmundig im Abgang wie ein..."

"James...!"

"Okay, Sirius, ist schon gut..."

"Gib endlich die Flasche her!"

Sie starrten ihn einen kurzen Moment lang verblüfft an, dann stimmten sie ein Freudengeschrei an, das jeden Heuler in den Schatten gestellt hätte.

"He, ihr wolltet die doch nicht etwa ohne mich trinken, "rief Sirius und nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche, die er James abgenommen hatte, "was erlaubt ihr euch, ihr Rumtreiber!"

Sie tranken reihum aus der Flasche. James plünderte seine Vorräte an Schokofröschen und Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen und sie begannen damit, Pläne für ihren nächsten Streich, der alles Bisherige in den Schatten stellen sollte, zu schmieden.

Das Ende der Ferien, die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts rückte allmählich näher. James würde Severus Snape für seinen Aufritt bei Lily in die Mangel nehmen, bis er ihm die Schuhe leckte oder aber reif für St. Mungos war. Remus vermisste die Hippogreife und die Einhörner, bei deren Pflege er Hagrid, dem Wildhüter, so gerne half, und Peter freute sich auf die Quidditchspiele und auf das Chaos, dass sie mit ihren Streichen anrichten würden.

Sirius nahm noch einen Schluck. Der Beauxbaton betäubte auf angenehme Weise seine Sinne. Er kam sich vor, als würde für ihn ein neues, vollkommen anderes Leben beginnen, in dem nun andere Dinge zählten. Klar, solange er seine Rumtreiber hatte, würden sie keinen Spaß auslassen, so viel war sicher. Aber er war nun frei von dem Druck, der beste und der schnellste und der beliebteste zu sein, der mühelos die besten Mädchen bekam.

Er war endlich frei von dem Druck, ein Black zu sein.

Und er würde dahin zurückkehren, wo er nun wirklich zuhause war: nach Hogwarts.


End file.
